No Act Of Innocence
by IAMWHATIAMANDIWILLNOTCHANGEFORTHESAKEOFANOPINION
Summary: This story isnt really based on any of the books, but it had a Tom Clancy feel to it. It starts out in Great Britain at the BIABritsh Intellegence Agency. The main character is Joseph Borten. After ordering a team to take down a highly wanted terrorist l
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**The Call**

Joseph Borten had been with the British Intelligence Agency for nearly 6 years. He always loved his job. He always took it seriously, but sometimes it was just too much to handle in one day. He was a very high-strung man. His wife has often suggested a different job, but every time the subject arose he would absolutely refuse. He loved his job too much to quit.

He had just been finishing up some work on his last assignment, when he decided it was time to go home. He walked up to his gold Mini Cooper. Unlocked it, and drove out the 5-story garage. There were only a few cars left in the garage, some janitors and security people. He was headed home to his somewhat large apartment where his wife and his son were waiting for him to get home. He had just gotten off work and was exhausted. He reached the apartment, parked his Mini, went to the elevator, and up to the 3rd floor. The jingling of his keys put his wife and son on the alert for his presence. He opened the door to see his wife and son dressed nicely and ready for dinner.

His wife, Nancy, a young brunette, mid twenties, walked up to him, smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips and took his coat and hat and hung them up in the coat closet. His son ran up to him and Joseph picked him up, swung him around, and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "So little buddy, how was school today?"

Kyle who was only five years old and missing a front tooth replied

"Just great! I learned how to add two new numbers, 6 and 4."

Joseph asked, "And what do those equal?"

"Ten!" Kyle replied with proudness in his voice.

To Joseph minutes seemed like hours. The only thought running through his head was that he needed to get some sleep. Finally, after about ten minutes the dinner table was set and it was time to eat. Nancy set a large plate of grilled chicken on the table followed by a few side dishes of mashed potatoes, gravy, and cooked carrots.

After each of them washed their hands they sat down and Joseph began gathering food on his plate when his wife cleared her throat and asked "Aren't you forgetting something dear?"

He set his plate down and they all bowed their heads and Joseph began to pray. "Dear Father in Heaven, please bless this food that we are about to eat that it may strengthen and nourish us. Amen."

All of their plates were full and Joseph was about to compliment his wife on the chicken until the phone rang. Kyle pushed back his chair and started running toward the phone yelling, " I'll get it! I'll get it!" He picked up the phone and the voice of a man asked whom he was speaking to.

"This is Kyle Borten. Who is this?"

Joseph walked up to Kyle with his hand out. Kyle handed him the phone and walked back to the table.

"Hello?"

The man again asked whom he was speaking to but also asked where the exact location was.

"Who is this?" Joseph asked with concern in his voice.

He could hear men in the background saying that's him, that's him. Joseph could barley tell what they were saying.

Just then the phone went dead.

"Hello? Hello? That was weird." He said walking back to the table.

" Who was it?" His wife asked.

"Oh nobody. Probably just a prank call." He said trying not to worry her, but he felt it was more than just a prank call because the people talking had weird accents. He thought maybe he just worries too much. It was probably nothing.

The night went on just as it normally did. When dinner was over Joseph walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and let out a big sigh. His wife walked in the room and sat down next to him.

"Rough day at work, huh?"

"Yea, this case has really worn me out. I just hope I made the right decision." He paused for a moment. "Anybody else that was in my position would have done the same thing. Right?" he said.

"I know I would have. I mean, if I had the chance to kill a terrorist I saw on the streets I would have. Why let him get away and do more damage?"

She sat up and kissed Joseph on the head. "You did the right thing. I'm going to bed. Goodnight sweetie." Joseph sat further back in his seat and flipped on the TV to see what was happening on the news. Josephs face went pale. At the bottom of the screen was a special report that read, "A British Terrorist Group has been spotted by civilians outside of London about an hour ago. The group has stolen a gray van and is headed towards Chatham. More details later on this evening." Joseph ran to the phone and called the office. He first asked if this was the same group they had been following in Belgium. Yes. He asked if they needed him there, but they didn't. They asked if he should come in early in the morning. Joseph was now to exhausted to do anything. He went straight to bed. The next morning he woke up to the noise of an annoying alarm clock at about 5:30 and took a five-minute shower, ate breakfast, and left the house at about 6:15. London seemed more busy than usual to Joseph, but he managed cut through traffic as quickly as he could.

As he sat impatiently in the stopped traffic he looked out the window to see a newspaper stand with the daily paper on which the headline said, "IS THE GOVERNMENT DOING ENOUGH TO PREVENT TERRORISM? ". Joseph sat back in his seat thinking to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**At The Office**

The British Intelligence Agency Building was a tall glass building with thousands of windows. As Joseph walked through the door a lady said good morning to him and took his coat and hat. His secretary, Jessica, whom was a tall blond girl holding a clipboard full of papers walked up next to him and asked how he was.

"I could use a bottle of water and a Tylenol," he answered.

"Right away, sir. Anything else for you?"

"Yes, today's news paper please."

"Right away, sir." she replied.

Joseph's office was on the 39th floor. His office was very nice. It had a TV, a couch, a kitchen, and anything else that a regular upstanding office would have. Jessica came in with his water and Tylenol and today's newspaper. She also handed him a stack of papers that he needed to look over from his last assignment. That took him a few hours. Soon it was lunch break. He and his friend Murphy Reynolds went down the street to an Italian coffee shop to eat and talk every day. Murphy Reynolds had been in the British Intelligence Agency for only 2 years and Joseph helped him with some things that he wasn't familiar with. Joseph had known Murphy almost his whole life. Joseph trusted him and felt that he could tell him anything. They were like brothers.

Joseph told Murphy about the call he got last night.

"Hmm, I don't know what to make of it." Said Murphy.

"Yea, it was pretty strange." Joseph replied.

"You know Joe, it could have been a tourist just trying to find out where he was."

"Yea, but why would he hang up right after I ask him who he was?" said Joseph.

"I don't know. I don't know. It just seems really strange." Murphy replied.

A lady in an apron walked up next to the table. She had red short hair, freckles on her cheeks, and bright red lipstick on. "Are you gentleman ready to order yet."

"Yes, I will have the spaghetti and meatball combo please." Said Murphy.

"And I will have two orders of stuffed ravioli with a sprite." answered Joseph. Their food soon arrived and because they lost track of time, they ate quickly.

After a few minutes of eating, they tipped the waitress, and quickly headed back to the office. They had no need of catching a cab, for the British Intelligence Agency was only a few blocks down the street.

When they got to the building they both said bye and headed their own ways. Joseph went to his office, but before he went in Jessica grabbed him by the forearm and said, "Sir, there is a man waiting in your office and he said that he needed to see you, that it was extremely important."

"You mean he's in there now?" Joseph replied.

" Yes Sir. I told him that you would be back soon and he just walked right in to your office. I thought he might be a friend of yours."

"Thank you for warning Me." said Joseph.

Joseph walked in and the man had on a black suite and dark sunglasses. He looked very sophisticated. It seemed as though he was looking around until Joseph walked in, then he turned and just stood there looking at him with his hands nicely behind his back.

"May I help you with something, Sir?" asked Joseph

"Ah, yes. You are or are you not Joseph Borten that lives at this address?" the man asked as he handed him a small piece of paper that had his address on it.

"Yes, I am. What is this all about? How do you know my name and where I live and who are you?" Joseph asked vigorously.

"I'm Steven Conners with the American CIA and I'm here to ask you a few questions, if you of course don't mind?"

"Of course not. Go right ahead." replied Joseph.

"Thank you" he said. He paused for a moment and cleared his throat. "Did you or did you not get a strange phone call last night?"

"Yes, I did. How did you know that?" Joseph asked.

"People everywhere have been, but the more interesting part is, people whose name is Joseph. It seems as though the "mystery" caller is just calling all of the people that names start with Joseph. We've talked to most of them and they all say it was strange. What would you say about it?"

Joseph was thinking about what he just heard. He didn't know how to respond because his answer would be the same as the others. But he managed to slip a few words out of his mouth to describe it.

"It was just bloody weird."

"Yea. Well I have another question. What and when was your last assignment and don't worry, everything I hear is strictly confidential." Steven assured him.

"Well it was a couple weeks ago when some of our men spotted a highly wanted terrorist leader. I ordered them to take him out. The mission was a complete success. Why do you need to know this?" asked Joseph

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Now if you would pack up your belongings quickly. Your being transferred to America with strict orders, for safety purposes of course."

" What the heck do you mean "for safety purposes". What about my family, are they in danger too?" yelled Joseph.

"They are being taken care of. You will see them in America. Now please come with me, Sir."

Joseph was so confused. Everything happened so quickly. He didn't know how to take this, if it was a joke or if it was really serious. He just followed, like a dog on a leash.

When they arrived at the airport they cut through the security and headed to a private plane that was waiting for them. Steven stopped and stood aside and let Joseph go first. He climbed into the plane and looked around in amazement. The plane had about ten chairs that could spin around and a bar with beverages all lined up neatly in a clear cabinet. It was just about then he was thinking that this was the nicest plane he had ever seen, when Steven asked him to please be seated. As the plane took off Joseph watch as the ground shrunk beneath him. He had only been on a plane a few times in his life and he never really got used to it. The turbulence always bothered him when he flew. He tried to get some sleep but he just couldn't. He glanced over at Steven who was sound asleep. This is going to be a long flight he thought.

He pulled out one of the books he had in his bag and started to read for a while. A stuartess walked by and asked him if he would like a drink.

"Just water please." He replied.

A few minutes later she walked in and handed him his water. Then she walked out. He took a few sips of water then looked in the glass. It tasted strange. Then again its airline water, probably a billion years old he thought finishing the water. He started to read some more and started to fight trying to keep his eyes open. Within a few moments he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
At The White House 

Joseph was abruptly woken from a big bump. He saw Steven staring at him saying, "I was beginning to think we would have to carry you out sleeping.

"Pray forgive me. I never sleep on a plane. I don't know why I all of a sudden did."

It was pouring down rain when Joseph and Steven arrived at the airport. There was a black car waiting to take them to The White House. The car was surrounded by security. Two other cars with the special task force were ahead of them and two men on motorcycles were behind them.

"Why so much security? Am I really in that much danger?" asked Joseph.

"Not all for you Mr. Borten, but for me. The head of the C.I.A."

Said Steven.

Steven and Joseph started talking again about the call. Joseph told him that his five-year-old son had answered the phone first. They didn't say much of anything the rest way to the White House.

The rain had let down a bit by the time they arrived at the White House. They walked fast into the building and he was sent into a room where he was to meet with the President of the United States. Joseph looked around at the different people seated at several spots of a huge table. Joseph felt really out of place as he sat at an open chair. As soon as the President entered the room everybody rose. The President walked up to Joseph and shook his hand.

"Joseph Borten, British Intelligence." Joseph knew by the strong handshake that this was the man in charge. They walked to his office and he asked Joseph to have a seat.

"Before I brief you on what's going on right now, I've just been informed that your family has just arrived in Washington D.C. safely and have been placed in a nice hotel." Said the president.

"Thank you so much, sir." Joseph answered.

The President began to speak. "And now I'm going to explain what's going on in your life that you don't know about. Your last assignment may have been a success in a way, but has now brought a threat to your life." He handed Joseph a folder in which contained papers and pictures. He began to speak again as Joseph shuffled through the papers. "The man you had shot last month was Olsem Kamier. As you know a very top wanted terrorist leader. His brother, another top wanted terrorist leader, Alkia Kamier, apparently found out about his brother's death and the man who ordered him to be shot through some source. A source we believe came through the British Intelligence Agency. We're not yet sure whom but we'll soon find out. That means somebody at your building in London has been giving Alkia some information about you. Alkia knows that you gave the order and he wants you dead. Would you have any idea who might have gave Alkia that information?"

Right about now Joseph was wishing that he hadn't ordered them to take down Olsem, but he knew it was too late for that. He sat there a few minutes thinking. Staring at the floor.

"Mr. Borten? Sir?" asked the president.

Joseph looked up. He had a fear in his eyes not only for his life, but also more for his families. He realized that they are in danger.

"No, I don't know of anyone who would do that. I couldn't even suspect somebody." He answered. The meeting ended shortly thereafter.

Steven escorted him to the hotel at which his family was. "Don't contact anybody without my approval, and don't use the phones no matter what." Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"If you need to contact me use this phone. Don't try to use it to call anyone else because it won't work. Don't leave the hotel either." Then he paused.

"Here." Steven handed him a small pistol."Hopefully you wont have to use it, but keep it with you always just in case. You do know how to use it, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Don't worry. You will be under heavy surveillance for quite some time." Steven assured him. "Your room is 209 and we will keep in touch every day."

Joseph stepped out of the car and went inside to the front desk for his key. He walked to the door and stopped. He was wondering if he should tell his wife or not. He doesn't want to worry her but she probably needs to know about the danger they are all in. He didn't enter the room just yet. Instead he went to the lobby for a cup of coffee to calm his nerves.

The lobby consisted of tables, a bar, and a big T.V. set and a small fountain in the center of a quite large, open room. The hour had just passed to 10 and the lobby was quite empty. There were only about four other people finishing up a late cup of coffee and the news. Joseph sat at a table by the fountain and sipped his coffee every now and then.

As Steven was sitting in his car he made a call to the secret service. He wanted a couple of men at the hotel at all times to keep an eye on Joseph. One of the men in the room next to him, and one man working there also. They had to protect him at all costs. If anything looked wrong they were to go right into action to keep him safe. Steven informed the president and told him about the call he just made so he could approve of his decision.

Joseph was once again standing at the door 209. He took the key, paused for a moment and opened the door. All the lights were out and his wife and son were asleep. He quietly closed the door and locked it. He walked over to the night table and looked down at the phone.


End file.
